leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Slugma (Pokémon)
|} Slugma (Japanese: マグマッグ Magmag) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves into starting at level 38. Biology Slugma is a limbless Pokémon composed of . Its body is bright red, fading to a duller red along its extremities. It has large, round, yellow eyes with small pupils. Slugma's head is ovoid with flame-like extensions spreading upward from its eyes and round, stable drops of magma dangling from its upper jaw. Its lower body is irregular in shape, and occasionally emits bubbles. Slugma's circulatory system is composed entirely of magma, which delivers vital nutrients and oxygen to its organs. In order to prevent its body from cooling and hardening, Slugma neither sleeps nor ever stops moving. If its body does begin to cool, it will become brittle and may break apart. Slugma constantly seeks warm places, and gathers with other members of its species in and volcanoes. In the anime Major appearances Slugma debuted in Love, Pokémon Style, under the ownership of Macy. It was used in her Silver Conference against , where it battled but was soon recalled. It then battled and was eventually defeated by its . At the end of the episode, it had evolved into off-screen. Natasha has a Slugma that was used to protect her watermelon patch, alongside her and . It appeared in What You Seed is What You Get. It had a battle alongside Grovyle, where they went up against Ash, who used and . In the end, the match went to Natasha. Flannery had two Slugma nicknamed Mag and Meg, with Meg later evolving to Magcargo in Poetry Commotion!. Meg was used in Going, Going, Yawn, where it battled Ash's Treecko and before losing to . A Slugma appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short , where it was summoned by alongside a , , and ; and they all used attacks to set Ash and on fire. Minor appearances A 's Slugma appeared in All Things Bright and Beautifly!. Multiple Slugma appeared in Game Winning Assist. A 's Slugma appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!, where it was among the Pokémon attending Wela Fire Festival. Pokédex entries , which circulates throughout their bodies, carrying nutrients and to their organs.}} In the manga ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In Magical Pokémon Journey, Kiaraway, a Trainer who specializes in collecting Fire-type Pokémon, owns a Slugma. It is seen once in Vulpix and Cyndaquil. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A trio of Slugma first appeared in Slugging It Out With Slugma. tried to them at the beginning but failed. The Slugma trio later appeared outside Earl's Pokémon Academy at Violet City, where they attacked the academy until they were caught by . A Slugma appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. Blaise uses his Slugma to create illusions by generating waves of distorted air via heat, forcing targets to relive their worst memories. They first appeared in Slugging It Out with Slugma. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga owns a Slugma in Escape From Magma?! where it had a battle with and did surprisingly well. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga is shown to have caught a Slugma in Clefairy Has Been Abandoned?!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : In the Special Episode Today's "Oh My Gosh", two Slugma are summoned by to fight at the Spring Cave. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and }} , , and }} |} |} , Fiery Path}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} received from Primo at Violet City Routes , , and }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} ( ) Friend Safari (Fire)}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |t=FFF|area=Volcano ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Phobosphere, Endless Level 49, Forever Level 49, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Volcano Cave}} |} |} |area=Lava: Volcanic Slope, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 361}} |area=Gold Plateau: Revival Mountain (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Volcanic Ravine (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid Armor|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Earth Power|Ground|Special|90|100|10}} |Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10|‡|'}} |Inferno|Fire|Special|100|50|5||'}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20||''}} |Smokescreen|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=219 |name2=Magcargo |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Rock}} Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * Despite being a Generation II Pokémon, it was actually native to Kanto in . The same is true for and . ** Additionally, while Murkrow and Houndour are catchable in Johto via the in , the only possible way to get a Slugma before obtaining the National Pokédex in HeartGold and SoulSilver is to receive it from Primo as an Egg - it must otherwise be traded in or transferred from a Pokéwalker linked to a game which has already unlocked the National Pokédex. * Slugma is tied with , , and Mega Camerupt for the lowest Speed base stat of all Fire types. ** Slugma also has the lowest of all Fire-type Pokémon. * Slugma has the lowest base stat total of all Fire-type Pokémon. Origin Slugma is based on a with a body of . It may also be based on the , evil creatures of rock and magma that inhabit the magma pools found deep within Chilean volcanoes. Slugma's form may be based on cooled, hardened , which becomes a dark, metallic color. The form may also be based on , a liquid metal that is extremely hot and hardens when it cools, similarly to lava. Name origin Slugma is a combination of '' and . Magmag is a combination of magma and slug. In other languages and magma |es=Slugma|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Schneckmag|demeaning=From and Magma |it=Slugma|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마그마그 Magmag|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=熔岩蟲 / 熔岩虫 Róngyánchóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Lava worm" |hi=स्लागमा Slugma|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Слагма Slagma|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Schneckmag es:Slugma fr:Limagma it:Slugma ja:マグマッグ zh:熔岩虫